Hide Away
by Immortal Sins
Summary: War causes good people to do bad things. Sarah had been stranded after the Chitauri opened up the sky above New York, though it was a blessing. She would rather be left alone in a confusing world, then locked in a cement tomb. Desperate times call for desperate measures. No pairings yet ;]
1. Chapter 1

Thick grey clouds hung over the city, blanketing the usually bright sky and souring the moods of almost every inhabitant in it. The flashes of lightening couldn't be seen above the monolithic business buildings and brightly glowing advertisement signs that dominated the air space- and yet the thunder managed to rumble its way down into the busy streets with ease. Reverberating off of the glass castles and drowning out the bustle of voices and obnoxious vehicle horns.

No, mother nature would not be ignored so easily today.

As if the roaring wasn't enough, the sky opened up and fat droplets of water started to pour onto the streets and people bellow.

No, today wasn't going to be a good day.

The expression "when it rains, it pours" seemed to be a very accurate one for a small girl named Sarah.

 _don'tlookback,don'tlookback,don'tlookback_!

The amount of adrenaline coursing through Sarah's veins right now should have been enough to either kill her or power an entire football team for a weak. The thundering of her heart rivaled that of the storm above and almost deafened her to her suroundings. The rain that poured from the sky, soaking her hair and clothing, had begun dripping into her eyes which should have been extremely annoying.

But Sarah wasn't concentrated on those mixed emotions and feelings at the moment.

Her concerns lay with the bullets bouncing off the concrete pavement bellow her red converse shoes as she ran. The black car to her left that was speeding towards her through the alley way exit at a dangerously fast pace. And the unbelievable surge of fear that crawled along her spine and through her pumping limbs, causing her body to enter survival mode.

Sarah was runing for her life.

Again.

 _move,move,move!_

"Stop!" A voice shouted from behind her as two more bullets ripped through a wall beside her hooded head.

"FUCK YOU!" Sarah screamed back, not even looking or caring who she just insulted, but wanting to rebel none the less. "i am not going back there." she panted more quietly to herself.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that.

The black car that had been making its way towards her at an alarming rate was now upon her, almost literally. But Sarah dive rolled to the right before poping back up and dashing towards a chain linked fence- the driver of the vehicle, missing its mark, swerved before plowing into an old rusted fire hydrant.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and watched as water gushed from the destroyed utility piece out onto the street. The two agents that had been following her got the full brunt of it and slid on their feet before promptly falling onto their asses in the massive puddle that was now forming. A small chuckle bubbled past her lips at the sight of the agents stumbling around behind her. The split second that her attention had been focused elsewhere, is when everything went south in a hurry.

A single agent she had missed a few feet ahead of her, shot out from behind the corner of a crooked looking hotel. A single shot was fired, hitting its target right in the stomach.

A sudden knawing, burning sensation shot through her body, clenching her muscles all at once and bringing her sprint to a dead hault. Her face collided with the ground none to gracefully, skin scrapping painfully against the wet ashfault of the street below her.

"Ouch." the word was groaned out. With her muscles still spasming, Sarah could do nothing other than lay there. She had been hit by tazers before and never felt a thing, what had changed?

Eyes squinted shut, Sarah could do nothing more then wait and listen- A rush of noise. Helicopters and police vehicles circled around the area and many footfalls could be heard aproaching. Sarah was growing nervous, her twitching body growing even more taught with anxiety. It was all too much.

Sarah could hear someone finally coming closer to her person, their heels clicking against the cement of the road. Stopping less than a foot away from her head, she could hear a rustle of what sounded like paper- followed by a crisp female voice.

"Shoulda' listened, Sarah."

The pain intensified dramatically before Sarah finally passed out. Sirrens and muffled voices lulling her into the blackness of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- i forgot to add it on the first chapter, i do Not own any part of Marvel, even though i truly wish i did. The only characters i own are my own. Everything else is theirs.

Sarah was unbelievably _pissed_ off. She had no idea how long she had been out cold, but it had given her captors enough time to move her unconcious form to a new cell. Where ever she was, the ground was hard and she was surounded by darkness. Or at least she thought she was. With a groan Sarah struggled to lift her arm up to her face and used the damp sleeve of her hoodie to scrub at her eyes. A relieved sigh huffed out of her lungs as she caught sight of a small red light above her. _Oh thank god, im not blind._ Now she just had to figure out what the hell happened.

"Well this officially sucks ass." Sarah grumbled, not even bothering to try and pretend that it didnt bother her that she was, once again, in a dark room wearing uncomfortable clothing.

A delicate eyebrow rose at the thought- They had let her keep her rain soaked clothing on... It was very odd, usually she would be stripped down and searched.

Still sprawled on the floor, Sarah let the hand that had been rubbing against her face trail down her body, searching and prodding for wounds as well as digging through pockets.

A loud hiss rang through the dark room as she proded a particularily sore spot on her side, before quickly moving on to search the pocket just below it. Breath held, Sarah slowly dug through the overly large hoodie. No luck, they had taken the small pocket knife she had come to rely on during her escape.

Sarah released the breath she had been holding and gave an angry shout of retaliation "You fucks, i swear to god. Can't ever play nice, even when you expect me to." She knew that they could hear her, whoever they were.

Poking a few more spots, Sarah deemed herself OK enough to get off the floor.

The darkness didn't help the dizzyness that flooded her senses, but Sarah managed to struggle into a kneeling position. Hands pressed flat against the cold stone floor and breathing heavily through her mouth, Sarah mentally celebrated for a moment. Whatever they had hit her with in the alley way sure did a number on her senses.

She took her time kneeling there in the darkness, simply breathing and adjusting to the frustrating chafe her wet clothes were causing.

Sarah hadn't been kneeling there very long before she heard a sharp clicking noise, her eyes snapped open before quickly squinting shut again, the lights had finally been turned on. Somewhere, a thick metal door swung open and booted feet stomped into the room. Sarah peeked her eyes open, trying to adjust them to the light enough to see what was going on. The first sneak allowed her to see a thick glass pane a few feat infront of her. Sarah turned her head towards the foot falls, and snuck another glance- her eyes lingering open a bit longer.

She was in a small glass room that seemed to be inside of a large metal room. _Hnn.._

The heavy foot falls stopped just outside of the glass cage and the same crisp female voice she had heard right before she fell unconcious, pierced the silence.

"I see that you're awake now, are you feeling any sort of discomfort?" The question startled Sarah a bit, she hadn't been expecting such a sincere question, rather a barrage of accusations and threats.

Finally being able to open her eyes fully, Sarah looked straight into the eyes of the woman who had adressed her. She was tall and her dark hair was pulled back into a small knot behind her head- short bangs fell across one side of her face. Her eyes though, looked just as sincere as her question had been.

Sarah had been so prepared to sling insults and shout at whoever aproached her first, but now she found that her mouth wouldnt open. All she could do was stare at the woman and watch as the woman simply stared right back at her.

She broke the silence, once again, with a softly spoken question. "Whats your name?"

The bought of dizzyness that had taken over was almost gone now, giving sarah the confidence she needed to finally stand. Pushing herself up, one leg shooting out infront of her for balance, she was finally on her feet. Breaking eye contact, Sarah observed the glass cage- though there wasn't much to take in. The only furniture in the room was a rather comfy looking bed that had been placed in the very center of the small space.

Sarah eyed the rumpled bed sheets that had been half dragged off of it, _I must have rolled off..._

The woman that had entered the room watched every movement she made, her slender arms coming up to fold across her chest.

The sudden movement caught Sarahs attention and she turned to face the woman fully, arms coming up to mimick her stance- she craddled her aching ribs.

Eyes narrowing, Sarah barked out a sharp reply "You should know what my name is. You are the ones who gave it to me."

The woman frowned and cocked her head to side as if it would help her understand what had been said better. She opened her mouth as if to say something, hesitated for a moment, before nodding to herself and continuing.

"I work for a secret organization that helps people with talents, such as yours, stay out of trouble. You may call me Agent Hill."

Sarah scoffed, turning away from Agent Hill, "What a load of shit. Is this some sort of test? Are you guys afraid you fried my mind when you shot me with whatever the hell that thing was back in the alley?" She climbed into the bed, sucking in a hard breath when her side touched the matress. "My name is Sarah, my ID number is 203-2-13, now get on with whatever tests you're gonna do." At this point Sarahs head was pounding with a migraine and her stomach felt queezy. Pushing her face into the pillow, she closed her eyes and drew the blanket over her head; her damp clothing was almost dry enough to be tolerable once more.

Agent Hill watched the younger girl curl up on the bed, her back towards her, and digested the words that were spoken. Sensing that the conversation had ended, Agent hill turned around and began her long trip back to the Control room. No doubt Fury would be waiting there for her with some choice words.

She grabbed the handle and tugged the thick metal door open, glancing back through the cold metal room at the girl- Sarah - laying on the bed. It sent a twinge of guilt through her. She was young and had obviously been through a lot- Had been used, abused, and taunted. No trust, no love, and only a brief glimpse of the world outside of concrete walls.


End file.
